The primary purpose of this program has been and will continue to be the training of young physicians with strong academic potential in such a way that they will qualify for full-time medical school faculty positions as allergists and clinical immunologists. Upon completion of his or her training, such a physician should be capable not only of directing research in allergy and immunology but of teaching other physicians the fundamental concepts and clinical expertise necessary for optimum care of patients with allergic and immunologic disorders. The program will place strong emphasis on research training and acquisition of basic immunologic knowledge. These goals will be accomplished through: 1) formal courses in basic immunology and other related disciplines, 2) precepted research training in immunology and molecular biology, and 3) limited clinical exposure to a variety of allergic and immunologic problems so that experience can be gained in the evaluation of patients with these disorders. The training of these fellows in allergy and clinical immunology will take place in the Departments of Pediatrics, Medicine and Immunology. The program will be conducted by nineteen full-time faculty members who are either allergists and clinical immunologists, rheumatologists, pulmonologists or basic science immunologists; fourteen hold M.D. degrees; nine hold Ph.D. degrees; eight are certified by the American Board of Allergy and Immunology; and three are certified in Clinical and Laboratory Immunology. Nine of these faculty members are members of the Department of Pediatrics; six are members of the Department of Medicine; four are primary members of the Department of Immunology and eight more hold joint appointments in that Department. The proposed program has a good record of accomplishment over the past 30 years. This application requests support for three trainees each year. The research training will center on research currently ongoing in the various faculty members' laboratories or in the laboratories of other collaborating basic scientists within the Medical Center. Fulfillment of the program's objective would directly or indirectly serve to meet two urgent medical needs: 1) the need for more full-time researchers and teachers of allergy and clinical immunology in medical schools throughout the country and 2) the need for more physicians trained in the specific care of patients with allergic and immunologic disorders. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]